


I don't want you as a friend

by PoemAboutCitylights



Category: Formula 1 RPF
Genre: Fluff, Friends to Enemies to Lovers, Hurt/Comfort, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-25
Updated: 2017-03-25
Packaged: 2018-10-10 13:58:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,313
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10439205
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PoemAboutCitylights/pseuds/PoemAboutCitylights
Summary: Lewis gets a call which seems to change everything (to a happy ending).





	

When Lewis got the call, it was already dark outside but the Australian air was still hot and most of the mechanics were still working in the garage while Lewis was sitting next to a slack of used tires, trying his best to keep his eyes opened and not fall asleep against the ultra softs.  
Yawning, he pulled his phone out of his pocket and frowned when he saw that it was none other than Daniel Ricciardo calling him.  
"It's Lewis, hey man."  
There was a soft chuckle coming from the other end and Lewis could hear the Australian breathing: "Yeah, I know, mate. I called you."  
The Brit couldn't help but roll his eyes, glad that the other driver was not able to see him.  
"Well, why did you call me?", Lewis asked and was almost falling asleep again, his limps heavy as a rock and his muscles too weak to keep his head from falling down.  
"Yeah, well, I know you told me not to talk about him again but... you've seen the interview, right?"  
"Which interview?", the Australian was confusing Lewis and he was close to just ending the call and taking a nap right then and there.  
"So you didn't", Dan concluded and Lewis felt more impatient with every second that passed by.  
"I don't even know which interview you're talking about, Ricciardo."  
It was silent for a few moments until the Aussie took a deep breath and quickly mumbled: "The interview with Nico."  
Lewis body seemed to get rid of the tiredness the second the name of his German former teammate had left Dan's mouth and his head snapped up: "What?!"  
"There was an interview on German TV today. With Nico, I mean. Seb told me about it and I thought that I'd have to tell you, in case the press asks you about it and you cannot come up with something... Because of your... thing..."  
_Feelings_ was what the Aussie didn't dare to speak out and said emotions were the reason why Lewis' heart started racing and cold fear was making his limps feel numb.  
"What did he say?", he asked, "I'm prepared for it, trust me."  
"Lewis...", the Australian's voice was all soft now and the Brit was once again glad to have him as a friend, unbelievably cheery most of the time and incredibly comforting when Lewis needed it the most.  
"I can take it, I promise."  
Dan sighed: "Yes, I suppose so. And it is actually nothing, well... _bad_... he said, Lewis. Quite the opposite, I have to admit."  
"Dan..."  
"Yeah, sorry. He apparently told about how you two were best friends 15 years ago and that he believes you two can get back to that, eventually. That since you're not competing any longer, your relationship might improve again and that he wouldn't mind having you in his life again."  
It took Lewis a few seconds to actually understand what the Red Bull driver had just told him but when he did, he drew in a sharp breath: "Nico wouldn't say such things."  
"But he did, Lewis. I've told you before that Nico isn't the 'forgive but never forget' type. Nico is too nice. He'd give you a second chance in a heartbeat."  
"He wouldn't, Dan. You haven't seen the look on his face when I told him that we could not be friends any longer because I had to concentrate on being authority in the Mercedes team."  
"No, I didn't but I've known Nico long enough to know that he misses you, Lewis. He missed you just like you miss him because you're _Nico and Lewis_ , you cannot exist without the other", Daniel replied and Lewis thought that the Australian had never sounded that serious ever before.  
"So what do you want me to do? Give him a call and ask him if he'd ever come around once F1 is back in Europe?", Lewis let out a desperate chuckle and hid his face in his hands, "I'm in love with this idiot, Dan. I won't be able to just act as if I didn't, only to get him back as a friend. I don't want Nico as a friend, I never did."

"As what do you want me, then?"  
Lewis literally _jumped_.  
His head hit the tires and he almost fell off his chair while billions of thoughts were coming to his mind at the same time, each and every equally impossible because no, this just couldn't be, but when he slowly turned his head, he was still there.  
Standing in the gateway with his hands buried deep in the pockets of his jeans, sunglasses in his hair a Mercedes jacket which somehow seemed a little out of place and therefore painfully reminded Lewis that Nico wasn't with him any longer.  
He noticed that he was still clutching his phone but Dan had apparently ended the call and the Brit wasn't able anymore to think properly anyway.  
"I'm sorry if I scared you", was the only thing Nico said and goddamnit, his voice was still sending shivers down Lewis' smile, holding everything he had ever wanted and all the things he'd lost.  
When the German was starting to speak again, his blue eyes were fixed on the Mercedes driver and he was coming a little closer with every word he was saying: "Daniel called me a few days ago and told me to come here. I really hadn't planned to do so, trust me, but when he said that it was because of you, I couldn't resit", he stopped for a second and Lewis wondered whether his voice was actually shaking a little or if he was just making that up, "I couldn't resist seeing you."  
He could not reply, couldn't answer the German, instead Lewis was simply staring at his former teammate in shock, keeping in mind the possibility that his tired brain was somehow making this up.  
To be entirely sure that this wasn't the case, he slowly raised a hand and let it rest on Nico's shoulder, slightly above his collar bone, on that little spot where he had used to rest his chin when they had still been friends.  
"I missed you, Lewis."  
"Missed you, too", the Brit whispered and still had to fight against the shock.  
"On my flight, I had lots of time to... think about things", the face of the German was unreadable for Lewis, "will you let me do something and promise not to freak out?"  
Lewis nodded absently, his mind completely focused on the way Nico's soft skin felt against his palm, his body heat making his fingers tingle.  
And then it happened all too fast and in slow motion at the very same time; Nico, placing a hand on his waist to stable himself and to the Brit closer, another hand reaching our to brush the sensitive skin behind Lewis' ear while he was coming closer and closer, until the Mercedes driver felt the lips of his best friend against his own.  
Their mouths felt stiff against each other at first but soon, Lewis could feel Nico going soft against him and placing a gentle kiss against the corner of his mouth.  
"W-what are you doing?", Lewis breathed out and felt his eyes fluttering shut while he sneaked an arm around Nico's waist.  
"I don't know", was the only response he got before the German's lips found his again and they deepened the kiss.  
"You didn't answer my question, Lew", Nico said after they had to separate sue to a lack of oxygen.  
Lewis slightly shook his head and rested his forehead against the world champion's: "I'm not sure, Nico."  
"You don't have to be. We will figure it out."  
"We will?"  
His best friend answered by brushing his lips against Lewis' cheekbones and eventually making his way back to his mouth again.

 

**Author's Note:**

> This interview has actually happened and I was actually crying by the end of it (also because of my brocedes feels haha).  
> I would love to see them as friends again and I'll probably ship the hell out of them till the day I die.  
> Thanks for reading my story and please tell me what you think about it :)


End file.
